Un pequeño paso para ella, un gran paso para él
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: El dolor de un padre al ver partir a su hija y asumir que su mundo ya no solo se reducirá a él...


**Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

.

* * *

**UN PEQUEÑO PASO PARA ELLA, UN GRAN PASO PARA ÉL**

Yamato negó, dirigiendo la mirada a su mujer. Una mirada que pretendía ser autoritaria pero quedó en suplicante.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

Sora apenas se molestó en devolverle la mirada mientras ultimaba sus quehaceres.

—No empieces.

El rubio resopló, conocedor de su derrota por anticipado.

—Es solo una niña.

—Tiene la edad adecuada.

—¿Y si le pasa algo?

—No le pasará nada —determinó, ya dando por concluida la conversación. La enésima desde que esperaban este día.

Ishida suspiró apesadumbrado, dejándose caer en la silla, con la mirada fija en la causante de sus preocupaciones y disputas con su esposa. Su princesita de rubios cabellos que ya se había hecho mayor, o por lo menos eso consideraba Sora porque él jamás creería que su hija fuese mayor y tuviese edad para salir de casa sin él.

Haciendo gala de su comprensión, la pelirroja envolvió a su esposo del cuello y le besó la sien.

—Sabías que este día llegaría, sabías que no ibas a poder tenerla encerrada en la almena siempre… —empezó, lo que entristeció más al astronauta que realizó un amargo gemido.

—¿Y si lo posponemos un año? —preguntó esperanzado.

La mujer, que ya se había separado de él, lo miró con una mezcla de agotamiento y ternura.

—Ya lo hemos pospuesto mucho, todos sus amigos empezaron el año pasado, además está muy ilusionada.

Ishida entrecerró los ojos.

—Cuando hablas de sus amigos te refieres a Yagami, ¿verdad? Normal que sus padres quisieran deshacerse pronto de él, es un indomable —cambió su expresión mirando a su hija, por lo que no reparó en la mirada reprobatoria que le dedicó su mujer—. ¿Y de dónde te has sacado que ella esté ilusionada?

La diseñadora desvió la vista a su hija, para después mirar a su esposo de forma despectiva.

—No hay más que hablar Yamato, nuestra hija empezará hoy la guardería.

Y fue decir esa palabra maldita, que llevaba atormentado a Ishida todo el año para que este enterrara su rostro en las manos y lloriquease. Su pequeña en cambio seguía preparando su mochilita con gran entusiasmo, porque al contrario de lo que quería pensar su padre, estaba exultante por empezar esta nueva etapa.

—Y deja de hacer el idiota que al final llegarás tarde —sentenció Sora, al igual que su hija, terminando de empacar su portafolios.

Ishida sonrió ante tal acción, pero Sora desactivó su plan antes de llegar a meditarlo del todo.

—Llamaré a la guarde en cuanto salga de mi reunión y más te vale que mi hija se encuentre ahí.

El rubio bajó la cabeza abatido. Adiós a la mañana de ensueño comiendo helado con su pequeña.

Cada vez con más resignación, pero Yamato estaba lejos de rendirse aún. Se levantó para seguir los pasos de su esposa, que ahora maldecía en busca de esas carpetas con sus diseños que habían quedado ocultas entre las revistas de motor, música y ciencia espacial de su marido. ¿Quién le mandaría hacer limpieza de revistas la noche pasada? Y justo en la encimera, donde ella dejó muy ordenadamente y con las indicaciones correspondientes su valiosa carpeta para que no se le olvidase a la mañana. Por cierto, tal limpieza no se había producido, ahora las revistas estaban desparramadas por toda la cocina en vez de en el altillo del armario donde ocupaban un valioso espacio según Sora. Se juró a sí misma que jamás volvería a reclamar tal altillo.

Entre resoplido y resoplido de Sora, Yamato iba acumulando entre sus manos las revistas que esta le tendía a su pecho y hasta intentaba hojear alguna que otra, lo que le recordó un artículo que había leído no hacía demasiado tiempo.

—¿Y si la educamos en casa?

—Por favor… —la pelirroja suspiró al cielo, no creyéndose que pudiese tener paciencia para una nueva charla.

—Está todo pensado, tu padre se encarga de la historia, sociales y todos esos temas humanísticos, yo de las ciencias y la música, tu madre de tradición y cultura nipona, tú de arte y gimnasia, mi madre de francés, mi hermano de lengua y literatura y mi padre de cómo hacer para fumar en el baño sin que nadie lo note.

Sora lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Tu padre fuma en mi baño?

—No… —musitó, intentado disimular, pero Sora supo que tendría que tener una nueva charla con su suegro sobre los hábitos saludables en un hogar con una niña pequeña.

Por fin encontró la carpeta deseada y Yamato supo que el tiempo se le agotaba.

—Piénsatelo al menos, yo habría pagado por estudiar desde casa y no con un montón de desconocidos.

Y Takenouchi ya se hartó, no pudiendo creer que su marido le estuviese proponiendo esto en serio.

—¿Qué desconocidos Yamato?, ¡la maestra es Hika-chan y lo máximo que va a hacer es colorear y jugar a pillar!

El rubio bajó de nuevo el rostro y otra vez logró conmover a su paciente esposa. Aunque él no lo viese, a ella tampoco le resultaba fácil separarse de su niña, asumir que estaba creciendo, pero sabía que esto era bueno para ella y tenía que lograr que su esposo mirase por el bien de su pequeña.

Le acarició la mejilla dulcemente, gesto que enterneció a Ishida que la miró como un cachorrito desvalido.

—Si tú te hubieses educado desde casa ni siquiera nos hubiésemos conocido —comentó, en un intento de demostrarle de lo que podía privar a su hija con su egoísmo.

—El Digimundo habría encontrado la forma de juntarnos —rebatió con desprecio, lo que por supuesto no gustó a Takenouchi.

—Ni hablar —chinchó, a pesar de que ella creía en el destino mucho más que él—. Quizá ahora estarías casado con otra chica, con Mimi por ejemplo y este momento sería completamente al revés porque sería Mimi la que estaría abrazada a su hija llorando con dramatismo, por lo que tú siempre serías el malo y el que tendría que poner límites a la malcriada princesita.

La situación que le planteaba su esposa hizo que Yamato sintiese auténtico temor por unos segundos, lo que tardó en adivinar lo que estaba haciendo Sora. Quería chincharle, pues él le seguiría el juego.

—Puede, pero nuestros hijos tendrían un pelo maravilloso —dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción para total incredulidad de Sora, que jamás se habría imaginado tal contraataque—. ¡Es verdad! —exclamó, divertido por la cara de asombro de la pelirroja—. La mezcla genética de nuestros pelos debe ser perfecta.

—¡Oh, perdona que mi lacio pelo pelirrojo no sea de tu agrado Ishida, siento no tener ondas sedosas y castañas que hagan juego con tu perfecto pelo rubio!

Y Sora, totalmente indignada y un poco, bastante celosa apresuró a guardar su carpeta para poder irse cuanto antes y no acabar estampándole el portafolios en el rostro.

Entre risas Yamato la sujetó de la cintura antes de que pudiese separase de él y besó su nuca, escondiendo la nariz entre su pelo, recreándose en su tacto y aroma.

—Me gusta como ha salido la niñita de mi pelirroja —dijo, regresando nuevamente la vista a su hija, que ya estaba terminándose de acicalar, tapándose sus rubios cabellos con el gorrito de los preescolares.

Sora no se resistió a su abrazo pero tampoco lo correspondió.

—Es rubia —dijo, con los labios fruncidos.

Y Yamato encontró adorable que estuviese tan celosa.

—La próxima tendrá tu cabello, porque yo quiero pelirrojitas por todas partes —dijo, besando su mejilla mimosamente.

A la mujer ya le empezaban a agradar sus muestras de afecto, pero todavía tuvo fuerzas para no mostrárselo y así poder ganar esta pseudo disputa.

—Puede que vuestros hijos tuviesen un pelo perfecto, pero tendrían nombres absurdos y gatunos como Foxy, Mifi, Dixy, Mishi, Miki…

—Tú quisiste llamarla Miki —interrumpió Ishida, lo que volvió a molestar a su esposa.

—Pero habría sido por un shojo japonés, no por un ratón americano —mientras hablaba, ya había ido posando las manos y los brazos encima de los de Yamato, haciendo que este incrementase su abrazo y sus muestras de cariño. Su molestia se había diluido y ya ni siquiera habrían sido capaces de recordar cual era el tema que había derivado en todo esto si no es por la niñita que perfectamente arreglada, mochilita a la espalda, se presentó ante ellos.

—Ya estoy lista.

Sora sonrió orgullosa, agachándose a su nenita para recolocarle el gorrito. En realidad no necesitaba retoques pero fue un gesto instintivo, Yamato suspiró por verla tan adorable y sobre todo, tan ilusionada.

—Estás preciosas mi vida, verás lo bien que te lo pasas.

Y se irguió mirando atentamente a su marido. Este supo lo que esperaba de él y era justamente lo que él menos deseaba hacer, es decir, dedicarle a su consentida esas palabras que debería recordar toda la vida, o por lo menos todo este novedoso primer día en el jardín de infancia.

Inspiró para darse fuerzas, recibió la alentadora sonrisa de su mujer y se agachó posando la mano en el hombro de su primogénita.

—Cielito… —sus orbes grandes y celestes se posaron en las de su padre, mirándole de esas forma que a Yamato le llenaba de felicidad y enternecía a partes iguales, con esa absoluta adoración.

—¿Sí papi?

Lo intentó, quiso ser fuerte por su hija y por su esposa, pero fue incapaz, porque lo único que deseaba era abrazar a su niñita del alma, que ella se colgase a su cuello y no se separase jamás de él, que nunca pudiese conocer a nadie que pudiese ser más importante en su vida que él, que nunca mirase a nadie como lo estaba mirando a él, que nunca dejase de necesitarle.

—¿Quieres un helado?

La niña giró la cara con extrañeza mientras Sora, tras el desconcierto inicial, negaba con más decepción que enfado. No podía creer que su esposo fuese tan egoísta.

—Le diré a Piyomon que empiece la reunión sin mí, tú recógela a la salida para comer helado y consentirla y déjame lo difícil a mí, como siempre.

Ishida bajó la cabeza decepcionado consigo mismo. Una vez más, cuando algo no era como él quería, huía hacia el otro lado, no afrontaba la realidad, quedaba estancado en el pasado.

Miró tímidamente a su hija, que ya tomaba la calida mano de su madre para ser acompañada a este importante momento de su vida y se sintió la persona más despreciable del mundo, la menos necesitada y la más cobarde. Porque hoy solo era un gesto insignificante como ir a la guardería, ¿pero como podría afrontar algo más importante si era incapaz de estar a su lado en este momento?, ¿cómo mantendría a su familia unida si era él mismo quien no quería involucrarse?

Era tan feliz en esta etapa de su vida, con su bebita toda para él, que era difícil desprenderse de eso, pero a lo largo de los años había ido aprendiendo que la vida era una sucesión de cambios que se debían asumir para poder ser feliz. Había que avanzar, siempre hacia delante, jamás estancarse.

La rubia sonrió abiertamente al notar la grande mano de su padre tomar su otra manita. Se la apretó, porque aunque no lo mostrase, también estaba nerviosa, también estaba asustada y todo era más fácil si su padre estaba a su lado. Aún le necesitaba y pese a las dudas de Yamato, siempre le necesitaría, aunque creciese.

Sora miró de reojo a su esposo, que sonreía con timidez y un poco de vergüenza por su comportamiento.

—¿Lo hacemos juntos? —cuestionó, en un suplicante susurro.

Y la pelirroja le obsequió con una complaciente sonrisa.

—Dejaré que llores en mi hombro como un padre doliente que acaba de entregar a su hija.

—¿Y te podré invitar a un helado?

Sabía perfectamente de la importante reunión que tenía, es decir, que no podía pegarse toda la mañana consolándolo, por eso le sorprendió que ella asintiese. Quizá, había ocasiones en que las cosas importantes no se hallaban en un portafolios, y estar al lado del hombre que amaba en este transcendental paso, era más prioritario que cualquier otra cosa.

-**OWARI**-


End file.
